The Rabbit
by MsXYZ
Summary: Carrie and Miranda's 'rabbit intervention' turns out a little differently...


**Discl****aimer: I do not own the Sex and the City series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Putting down the phone on her best friend Carrie, Charlotte York lay back on her bed, stretching her arms above her head and sighing. Closing her eyes and smiling to herself, she ran a hand across the satin of her blue robe and brushed her fingertips over her nipples. As this hand slipped under the robe and began to lightly graze one of her erect nipples, her free hand travelled further down her body and undid the tie at her waist, before continuing down to her pussy. A squeamish girl at heart, Charlotte had never been much of a fan of excess hair, and therefore kept her nether regions completely bare apart from the small strip that ended just above her clit. She ran a finger all the way down her slit and dipped it briefly into her cunt, before sliding it back up to rest on her clit, spreading her already flowing juices across her pussy. The hand that had been caressing her nipples travelled down her flat stomach to spread her pussy lips, exposing the tiny pink bud of her delicate clit. Charlotte gasped a little as her moistened middle finger began to rub gently over her most sensitive spot and squirmed slightly, feeling her juices run from her pussy to her pretty, puckered asshole and onto the white, linen sheets. She paused her attentions for a moment to prop herself up on one elbow and open the draw next to her bed, withdrawing the pink, pearls and rubber of her new best friend: the rabbit. Biting her lip gently, Charlotte traced the tip of the fake penis across her lips before parting them and drawing the rabbit into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and then swallowed as much of the vibrator as she could manage, sucking gently, before pulling it from her mouth with a soft pop. Smiling devilishly, she switched the rabbit on and, after briefly admiring the motion and vibration, ran the vibrator down her neck and around both breasts, pressing it briefly onto each of her nipples. She then continued to trace it between her breasts and down her stomach before gliding it over her glistening wet mound and pressing the head into the entrance of her aching cunt. Closing her eyes, Charlotte delved deeper, her lips parting in a soft 'oh' as the rabbit's vibrating ears came into contact with her clit.

At that moment she was awoken from her reverie by a banging on the door. Charlotte froze momentarily, and considered getting up to answer the door, but when the knocking subsided, she fell back on the sheets and, sighing, returned the rabbit to her pussy. But then she heard voices, and the jangling of keys, and leapt up, the rabbit falling to the bed, and frantically sought out her robe in the tangled sheets. Damn that stupid spare key! Footsteps approached the door as Charlotte hastily tried to turn the sleeves of the robe the right way round to put it on and, just as she managed to get both arms in, she turned around to face the door, caught her foot on the rug by her bed and fell, landing hard on her back. At that moment, the door opened. Carrie and Miranda gazed, open eyed, at the scene. Charlotte was sprawled on her back, propped up on one elbow and looking horrified, a red blush creeping up from her bare breasts to her face, her open robe and spread legs revealing a hairless, glistening and rather delectable pussy. In that moment of silence, Charlotte became horribly aware of the buzzing of the rabbit, which writhed, still turned on, on the bed. Then Charlotte jumped up, hastily tying her robe around her waist to hide her naked body and fumbling with the tangle of sheets, searching for the rabbit. Clumsily, she switched it off with shaking hands, and turned, aghast, to face her friends. Carrie, having got over the initial shock, was laughing hysterically at the scene.

"Don't laugh!" whined Charlotte, shame-faced, waving a hand at Carrie, which she quickly withdrew when she realised that it was the hand that contained the rabbit. Carrie only laughed harder, and this time, Charlotte was forced to join in; a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth before she gave way to a fit of girlish giggles, as the hilarity of the situation overcame her embarrassment. Miranda, however, looked a little flustered: her face almost as red as her hair. She muttered something unintelligible and backed hastily out of the room, fumbling with the clasp on her purse. Her hurried departure was quickly followed by the slamming of the front door and Carrie and Charlotte were left alone, staring at each other, their laughter gone. Charlotte bit her lip, looking worried.

"Should I-?" She gestured hopelessly in the direction of the door.

"Leave her," Carrie replied, smiling, "She'll be fine. I expect she's just a little surprised!"

Charlotte nodded her agreement, though secretly thought that it was probably a little more that Miranda had felt, seeing her best friend's naked pussy, splayed and wet, just minutes before. Carrie, seeming to come to some kind of decision, dropped her bag and coat to the floor and approached Charlotte, taking the rabbit from her hand and laying it on the bed.

"Carrie, what are you-" Charlotte began, but she fell silent as Carrie drew closer and brushed the hair from one side of Charlotte's neck. A little unwillingly, she closed her eyes and tipped her head slightly back, her mouth falling open, as Carrie brushed her lips across the bare skin of Charlotte's neck. Reaching up, Carrie slid the robe off Charlotte's shoulder and continued her kisses along it, before proceeding to her collar -one and down to her chest. Charlotte absent mindedly reached for the tie on her robe and undid it. Her eyes still closed, she felt the soft hands of her best friend push the satin from her shoulders and felt the robe fall, rippling, to the ground. Carrie's hands secured themselves around Charlotte's tiny waist as her mouth found a hardening nipple and fastened around it. Charlotte suddenly became aware again of the wetness between her thighs as Carrie released her nipple and straightened to gaze into Charlotte's eyes, their noses almost touching. Then Carrie leaned in and kissed her. Before she knew what she was doing, Charlotte was kissing her back, and her hands were moving to the fastening at the back of Carrie's top, releasing Carrie's naked breasts as she let the top fall to the ground. Their breasts crushed together as Carrie wound her hands in Charlotte's hair and the two wrapped their bodies around each other. Then, releasing her, Carrie stepped back an inch, and placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, pushed her down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lie back." Carrie instructed, a little breathless. Not wanting to disappoint, Charlotte did as she was told. She lay back and closed her eyes, just as she did when she was alone, and tried to calm her racing heart and to push away the thoughts that were screaming at her to go no further. She felt Carrie's hand's on her thighs as she knelt between them, pushing them apart, and then – oh heaven – the soft lapping of a tongue on her burning pussy lips. Charlotte couldn't help but cry out as Carrie pushed her tongue into the hot, wet folds of her friend's pussy. She placed a hand on Charlotte's mound, resting her thumb on the nub of the tiny clit that she found there, and rubbing gently. She felt Charlotte writhe beneath her, thrusting her hips up for more, and smiled into her cunt. She brought her steady licking further up Charlotte's pussy until her tongue replaced her thumb on her clit. She took a few tentative licks before placing her mouth over Charlotte's pubic bone, enveloping the entire upper part of Charlotte's pussy and sucking hard. Charlotte cried out. Carrie released the suction and brought her tongue down in a frenzy on Charlotte's clit, pausing only to suck the swollen hood into her mouth and roll it between her lips. Charlotte's hands were clenched in the bed sheets on either side of her, her face screwed up tight. She felt every inch of her body trembling as her orgasm built from the burning in her clit and spread down to the tips of her toes. And then, just as she was about to come, a brief pause. She opened her eyes, frustrated, to see Carrie switch on the rabbit and place the rubber tip at her opening. Lying back again Charlotte bit down hard on her lip in anticipation and then cried out as Carrie pushed the fake penis into her. But, instead of feeling the vibrating ears make contact with her clit as the tip of the penis hit her g-spot, Charlotte instead felt the return of Carrie's tongue. Charlotte was momentarily confused until she felt the vibrating of the rabbit's ears graze her puckered, soaking asshole. In that moment, she forgot her confusion, she forgot where she was, who was knelt between her thighs, pushing the rabbit again and again into her pussy and against her asshole, whose tongue was on her clit. She even forgot her own name. All she could think as her orgasm ripped through her body was 'Yes!' And it was this that she screamed again and again as her body jerked and writhed on the bed. And it was this that Miranda heard, stood outside the front door, her head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed, trying to fight the desires that consumed her, wishing that it was her head that was buried between a Charlotte's thighs.


End file.
